


Candid Camera

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this for a challenge? Can't remember.  A little 'older guys' silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid Camera

"Smile...you're on candid camera....!"

 

"I thought the witness said he was clean-shaven."

Captain Dave Starsky shook his head and sighed. "The  _laahst_  witness said he was clean shaven with short daahrk hair." As ever, when his patience was tested his east coast vowels got longer. The cops in the conference room could tell that he was making a big effort to take into account his partner's total incapacity to deal with modern technology.

Captain Hutchinson was famous for having tripped himself up with a compute print out in 1979 and never looking forward...or back.

In contrast, Starsky was a tech genius. He had spent some of his now legendary convalescence learning all the tricks from the officer in charge of records - Minnie of beloved memory; by the time he was back on the streets he was as quick with a 'mouse' as his partner was with a Colt...and he was quicker with his Smith and Wesson but that was normal.

Starsky spoke with patience. "This is a montage of all the possibilities. Since this whippo started his rape-fest we have had a different description each time. So I put together these options."

He ran the rest of the conference then sent his men - their men - onto the streets.

 

"I still don't understand how you got all those different photos of him...."

"Sit down Hutch." He clicked on a button and Hutch's most recent ID photo appeared on the screen. "Now we both know that you are no longer the straw-blond bombshell you were when we first hit the streets." He cast a sidelong glance at his friend, waiting for the finger to point to his gray-flecked beard in reply. Hutch didn't rise to the bait.

"But, with this software I can restore you to your former glory; I can even give you that awful mustache again if you want." He started clicking and Hutch watched as he was transformed to his former self. Then he stared as his hair went through all the colors of the rainbow.

 

"When did you take those....I mean ....how...I want the negatives!"

"No negatives."

"Starsky!"

"Put your finger away buddy; I haven't had negatives for a few years now. It's all digital - and I don't mean your digit."

"Digital?"

"Yeah, the camera still looks the same, but even you could take a good photo with it these days."

"But if there isn't a film...."

"Goes straight into the computer."

"I remember you cleaning your lenses and being paranoid about flecks and specks."

Starsky chuckled "well I still have to clean the lenses of my reading specs."

"I guess I asked you that. But don't you still have to keep the camera clean?"

"Of course; but with this software I can clean up the pictures, change colors; make the sun shine...."

"Make a cup of coffee?"

"No. But I know a guy who can. Last one to The Pits pays."


End file.
